


spear's mouth

by Mishap (Samsonet)



Series: Drabble Challenge [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23895427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samsonet/pseuds/Mishap
Summary: The walled city has many enchantments. Marnie is at the root of many of them.
Relationships: Mary | Marnie/Yuuri | Gloria
Series: Drabble Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722298
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	spear's mouth

The walled city has many enchantments. Marnie is at the root of many of them. It’s not her fault. It’s her brother’s enemies who realized that cursing her would hurt him most. They’re the ones who made her touch poisonous to the wells and the flowers, who stole the laughter from her throat and declared the curse could only be broken if she smiled.

She tries, truly. But whatever magic binds her does not find two fingers placed on the corners of her lips to be good enough.

When a girl crashes into town waving a rusted sword and speaking of heroes and legends, Marnie expects her to leave like every other would-be hero has.

The girl grins, bright as the sun.

Marnie can’t help but smile back.


End file.
